Zindegi ab tum hi ho
by Price of dawn
Summary: Hello friends...new story on KeVi...plz read & review...thank you!
1. Anjaana Ahsas

A/N:A new Kevi story…if I get reviews I'll continue…otherwise not….sorry!nd "Tu har Lamha" me enough reviews nehi mili guys…..so how can I write more!interest nh milti…..still I'll try to update…Tuesday taq I've exams…so after that updates!

Plz read it….

Here we go…

The bell rang...she lazily got up from sofa n opened the door..."jee..."

"Madam ye apke kiye letter h..."

"Hmmm...kahan sign krni h?"

"Yehi per...ye...niche"

She signed n took d letter...opened it...oh!its d letter for which she waited so long...transfer letter...she tried to smile but an unknown feeling stopped her...she smiled hardly...

"Mai khush q,nh hu?muse,khush honi chye na...m getting leave from the khadush...fr whole life!huhhh!he's,getting leave from me..."

Some silent secs went...she sat on the chair... Holding the letter in hand..."par mai aj dilse q nh muskura rahi hu!mai apni ghr m wapas ja,rahi hu...us DCP Chitrole k wajase muse apni team chodni pdhi thi...sb kch bhulkar yaha,is unknown jagah m akr rehni pdhi 2 saal...is khadush k sth kaam krni padhi...aj jb rahat Milne ja rhi h to why m not happy?"

"Par in Dino m...wo...acha v lgne lga tha...itna v bura nh h...he's...quite good!"

Where as in the other side...

Someone was standing in garden...enjoying the scenic beauty of mountains...flowers...

"Enjoyment! &amp; he?

After so so long years,he's enjoying...really by heart...

Cz after so many years,he really got a,reason to smile...to live LIFE!

"She's,really very charming..."

**Jise zibdegi dhund rahi h...**

**Kya wo makam mera h...**

"Tum sachm achi ho kafi...mai to...khadush...kisiko khush nh dekh skta...par tum!so lovely..."

**Ya chain se bss ruk jau...**

**Kyu dil ye muse kehta h...**

"Tumne jina sikhaya...pathar sa tha ye dil...jise tumse jaan mili..."

**Jasbat naye se mile h...**

**Jane kya asar he hua h...**

**Ek ash mili phir musko...**

**Jo Kabul kisine kiya h...**

"Kitna bura kaha Maine,tmko...harpal dant ta raha...par tum to humesha muskurati ho...kbhi dilpe nh liya...bht gussa ata tha pehle...ab to ...sachme bht bura hu mai."

**Ha...kisi shyr ki gazal...**

**Jo de rooh KO sukoon k pal...**

**Koi musko yu mila h...**

**Jase banjaare KO ghr...**

"Muse larkiyon p hi gussa ata h...kyuki in my eyes they all r just frawd...dil todna janti h bass...mere zindegi k ek kharab experiem experience k liye Maine larkiyon ko bura smzta tha... Par nh pta tha ki larkiya angel v hoti h...jase wo hai...Purvi!"

**Naye mausam ki seher...**

**Ya sard m dopeher...**

**Koi musko yu mila h...**

**Jaise banjaare KO ghr...**

"Life teached, me so many things...to trust...to b broken...to love...n to be betrayed ...n to love AGAIN!"

The rain drops fell on his,face...with a wind of new love...

**Jase koi kinaraa...deta ho Sahara...**

**Muse wo mila kisi mod par...**

**Koi raat ka Tara..**

**Krta ho ujala...**

**Wase roshan kre so seher...**

"Sare gham mit jata h...tumhare ankhon m dekhkr...Sara dard bhula deta h...tumhari hasi...jina sikhaya phirse usne muse"

**Dard mere wo bhula hi gaya...**

**Kch aisa asar hua...**

**Jina muse phirsewo sikha raha...**

Purvi was,standing in balcony...enjoying winter,rain...she should b happy...but..."khush q,nh hu main!kyu barbar usika chehra yaad arahi h...kyu?"

"Aj bs tum hi yaad,arahi ho purvi...is suhana mausam m...is hawa m..."

**Hmmmm...jase baarish krde hr...**

**Ya marham drd per...**

"Purvi...aj rat tumhe main apni feelings bata dunga...kyuki...

M in love!Ek wo thi...Suhani...jisne pyar k nam dhoka diya...jiske liye muse nafrat tha larkiyon se...or ek tum...jisne muse zindegi ki naye mod dikhayi...pyar Karna sikhayi...thanks!purvi...love you...har dhadkan har saans...tumhare liye..."

**Muskata he chehra...**

**Deta h jo pehra...**

**Jane chupata kya,dil ka samundar...**

"Kitna takleef diya tumko...ek labz nh boli... Par...dard tumhe deta to hu...takleef muse hota h..."

He closed eyes tightly...

**Auron KO to hardam saya,deta h...**

**Wo dhup m h khada khud magar...**

**Chot lagi h use...**

**Par mehsoos muse ho raha. ...**

"Ho kya gayi h muse!bhul nh pa,rahi...usko...KEVIN SIR!"

**Mai to dinraat besabar. ...**

**Tha, uda jo darbadar...**

**Koi musko yu mila h...**

**Jase banjaare KO ghr...**

"Aj phirse kisiko batane ja,raha hu apni dil ki baat...plz Purvi...ab to nh jee skta tumhare bina...bht trust krta hu...isko todna mat kbhi..."

**Naye mausam ki seher...**

**Ya sard m dopeher...**

**Koi musko yu mila h...**

**Jase banjaare KO ghr...**

**A/N:Thanks for reading…..plz review too…. **

**Stay happy alwz….love u all…..Srija!**


	2. Judaayi

**A**/**N:Thnx everyone fr yr supports...hope u will like,this chappy too...**

**Here we go...**

**Evening...**

**7 pm...**

Purvi was packing her bags...due to some strikes all the flights will b cncelled tomorrow n next two days...n as she has no case left here ...so she decided to leave the city that day night...she has her flight on 9:15 pm...she called her parents n gave them gud news...of her coming...

She opened her mobile &amp; looked at the specific photo from her team pics...she was feeling like to hug him...to be in his,arms...she just wants to see his face...

**Man tera...Jo rog h..**

**Mohe samsz na paye..**

**Pas h jo...sb chodke...**

**Dur KO pas bulaye...**

**Jiya lage na...**

**Tum bin Mora jiya lage na...**

In other side...Kevin was standing on his terrace...n enjoying the city view...rain soaked earth...he want to see her now...just wants to express his feeling..

**Kya Jane kyu...kya Jane kasi...**

**Andekhi si Jo...**

**Jo khichti h...zor chali h...**

**Ab yu muse teri ore...**

She felt like she's having a great pain in heart...'ye muse kya ho raha h...or kyu...kon h wo?khadush...humesha chillata rehta h muspe...par...aj apki itna yaad q arahi h sir..."

**Flashback...**

Kevin:dekho Purvi kaam krna h thkse kro...nh to chod do CID..."

**Present...**

Purvi:itna,insult...itna kch..phir v m gonna miss u d most...letter v bhej Di office me...khush honi chye muse...par...koi anjana drd kha,rahi h muse andrr se...

**Ooo...mai anjaani...**

**Hu wo kahani...**

**Hogi na jo puri...**

**Pas ayoge...to payoge...**

**Pass ayoge...to payoge...**

**Phr v ek duriii...**

Kevin:chlo ab nikalta hu...uske liye ek achi so fool kharidta hu...use bht pasnd h na...mmm...ha...white roses...

He went out by car...dressed dashingly...

He was smiling all d way...

Purvi:niklni chye muse...rainy weather h...taxi v milega nh bd m...

She took her bag...n while going out of her house(she was living like a paying guest)...she felt that she is gonna be alone..

Completely alone...she is gonna lose something very precious..."ho kya gayi h muse...uffff..."

She went out hardly...forcefully...

Kevin choose a beautiful rose bouquet

...

Kevin(thought):rose fr a rose...

**Jiya lage na...tum bin Mora...**

**Jiya lage na...**

Kevin:kch to h tumme yaar...love u purvi...

**Man abtaq jo bujh na pya tum wo pehli ho...**

**Koi na Jane...kya so rahasya h...**

**Jiski seheli ho...**

While going on her way...purvi was,looking lost...blanking seeing the city...she is feeling that "meri har dhadkan..har saans….aur meri dil yehi chodke ja rahi hu.."

**Mai muskau...sbse chupayu...**

**Kabse na ayi nayno m nindiya...**

**Man m na aya chain...**

Kevin moved to her house...situation was...purvi's car passed...towards the airport...n kevin moved towards her house...a lightening in sky appeared the moment... **Two hearts...two souls separated**...

**Kho kar...gum ho kar...**

**Waqt se judaya tha jo..**

**Apna banaya tha...**

**Wo tera...wo mera...**

**Sath nibhaya tha jo...**

**Apna banaya tha...**

Kevin reached her house...it was locked..."ghr p nh h kya purvi"...his smile vanished...

An unknown fear covered him..."ha...rushali ji KO phn krta hu..."

He called her landlady...'hello rushali jii...m kevin...purvi kahan h apko pta h kch...

She:jee wo to transfer lekar chalk gayii...Mumbai... Avi kch der pehle...apke office m letter poucha Di h usne...

Kevin was standing like a stone...He was shocked like hell...his heart was breaking into pieces...

He moved out of there...there was a waterfall...as it was a place of hill...he went there...

N burst out into tears...he couldn't controlled himself ...he threw the roses in the river flow...it went on floating...

**Jo dariya jeeni re jeeni...**

**Ankhe veeni h veeni...**

**Yaadein jeeni re jeeni...**

Purvi reached airport...some minutes left...

**Aisa v kya milna...**

**Sath hoke milna...**

**Aisa q saza,humne h payii...ranjna...**

Purvi:shyd mai...pyar krti hu unse...pyaar!(tears fell from her eyes)

It was 9...she was sitting in her seat...In flight...

She was unable to stop tears..."kya ho gayi h muse...lgti h ki...unke Nina jee v nh paungi.."

**Phirse muse jeena...**

**Tujhpe h marna...**

**Phrse dil n Di h ye duayi...**

**Sajna...**

Purvi was crying silently..."unse juda hona...itna GAM q...q khuda ase kr rhe h mere saath..."

**Lakkiro pe likh Di q judayiii...**

**Jo darriya jeeni re jeeni...**

**Ankhe veeni h veeni...**

**Yaadein jeeni re jeeni...**

Kevin was sitting silently..."kyu bhagwan...q? humesha mai hi q...galti kya h meri...pyaar hi to kiya naaa...he wrote on a stone…by a pebble,,"I love u Purvi"

"

**Gyar sa hua khudse v na koi bhi mera..**

**Dard se krle chl yaari...dil ye keh raha...**

"Sirff dard hi mila muse abtaq...kyu?kase bhulu use...kase...kyu gayii tum Purvi...kyuuuuuuu?pass rehkr v mai samaz nh pya apna feelings...am jb tu dur h...bhttt...(chocked voice)..to samzaaa

Pyaar kya h!"

The water was touching his face..."Hume yunnn juda hona padha..

Aisee q hota h...kyuuuuuuu?"

He shouted while crying...

**Kholu jo bahein...bass gham ye simat rahe h...**

**Ankho k age...lamhe q ghat rahe h...**

**Jane kase koi sehta judaayi...**

The flight took off...

Two heart broke...so badly...

**Jo dariya jeeni re jeeni...**

**Ankhe veeni re veeni...**

**Yaadein jeeni re jeeni...**

**A/N:Hope u will like it..."Tu har lamha" hopefully kl ya parsoo mil jayegi...take care friends...plz review...thanks for reading...loves...hugs...God bless u all...bye...Srija**


	3. Ye duriyaan

She reached the airport... Looked at everywhere...before two years she left this place in tears...n after two years she returned in tears..."zindegi ka kya khel h yaar...do din pehle bhi sochi thi ki kitni khushi hogi muse yaha lautkar...par lag hi nh rahi ki mai kabhi khush ho payungi..."

Her thoughts got a break in her phone's ringing...she picked up...

Hello...mom...

Hi beta...pouch gayi?

Ha Mumma...just ayi...

Bht khushi ho rahi h...tumhe itne Dino k bad dekhungi...acha beta tum thode age jaker dekho...Sachin aur Vineet gaya h...

Ok mom...bye...see u soon...

Ok beta...jaldi ayo...

She moved n saw her best friend n bhai...they ran to her...n hugged her tightly...all were crying silently...they missed her like hell...n vice versa...

They got apart after some moments...

Sachin(cupped her face):Angel...kase ho?pta bhi h kitna miss,kia...

Purvi(smiled in tears):ha bhai...maine bhi...bhttttttttttt miss kiya...

Vineet(tease):isliye mahine m ek bar phn krti thi...kanjoos larki...

Purvi:dekh vinu...tu mere piche mat padh...bht vari padega tujhe...

Vineet:wase us khadus ne bht parishaan kia hoga na...last do hafte pehle tune G+ p kaha...

Purvi(lost in thinking):hmmmm...

Sachin:kya hua angel...kahan kho gayi?ghr nh Jana?

Purvi:yes bro...chlo...

She was gonna walk but suddenly she felt like whole world is turning into dark...she felt immense pain in head...n was gonna fall..."aaaahhhh..."

Vineet n sachin turned n vineet hold her..."purvi...e...kya hua?"

He made her stand...she was,holding her head..."kch nh yaar...bss...chakkr sa lg rahi thi...sab andhera sa..."

Sachin:kya!Chlo Dr ko dikha lo...laparwa krna acha nh h...

Purvi was quite better now..."are bhai nh...evrythng is ok...tired hu...isliye hua...mom wait kr rhi h...Chlo let's go..."

She moved so both too...

In car Purvi was silent...she didn't utter a single word...Sachin understood tht something is wrong. ...but he thought to ask later...

Vineet:Purvi...tujhe yaad h...last time humne pura 20000 ka shopping kiya tha...

Purvi didn't repl...she was in Sm other world.."kch nh pta...kbhi unse mil bhi paungi ya nh...ye zindegi kase khel raha h mere sàath...or kyu...kya kbhi sochi thi mai ki unse pyar hogi...jinko mai apni dushmn samzti thi...ye kyu hua...kyu?unke ankho m v Jo pyar nazar ayi muse sab nakli h kya...nh...unka dil bht saaf h..."

She rested her head on d window...vineet n sachin kept quite...

On the other side...

In Shimla...

He was on the terrace..drenched wet in the rain,...looking at the stars...and crying silently...The sky was dark..filled with ark clouds..jst like himself...the day she had left him..tht day he had become...dark...wid sadness...

Kv pov: Purvi...shayad hamari kismat main ek hona likha hi nhi hain..eyh tanhai aur nhi sahi jati...pls wapas aa jao purvi...har ek pal..bas tumharo yaad satati hain...mere har sas...har dhadkan pe...tumhara nam hain Purvi..par tumne muzhe chod dia...apne dil ke bat batane se pehele hi...tum chali gaye...hamesha ke liye...shayad main kabhi tumhe mil na pao...par aau nhi saha jaata hain,..main ye sheher chod ke jaa raha hun..iss sheher se bas..tumhari yadien judi hain...yeh judainaur nhi sahe jaati...shayad yahi hamari kismat thi...kaash uss din maine mere dil ki bat tumhe...bol di hoti...kaasshhh...Purvii...the day u will find my tear in the ocean...that day ill stop loving u...

He looked at the photo...the photo of the team..she was standing just besides him...He again thoght...

kv pov: Tumhare bina...main hi nhi...puri team adhuri hain purvi...

But that was enough. He couldn't bear more now...his decision was final...he took his bags and left for the airport...sitting on the airport for time..thinking abt her...she was his breath..she was his heart...she was his heartbeat,...she was his lyf,...but she was his LOVE.

His flight had arrived..he took his luggage and proceeded towards his flight...but something stopped him..his heart stopped him...

Kv heart: mat jao kv..don't go...yeh sheher mat chodke jao...itni yadien hain..is sheher main...this is the place where u met her...usko dhoonho kv! Usko wapas lao! Win her backk! Kv..lyf isn't a bed of roses...ahar pyar main dard nhi toh wo pyar...pyaar nhi...sache pyaar main dard..aur taqleef donno hain...but learn to face ot...don't run away...win her back kv! Win her back!

Kv pov: shayad muzhe nhi jana chahiye...I hv to find her and win her back! Agar aaj maim chala gaya toh usko dhoondhne ki ummed bhi mer sath hamesha hamesha ke liye khatam ho jaigi! Nhi I can't go!

Wid these thoughts...he picked up his luggage and went outside the airport...

Kv: I won't let u go Purvi! I will find u! And iss bar chahe kuch bhi ho jaye! I won't let u go...I love u Purvi! I love u!

**A/N:guys...a joint venture of Neha n me...thnxxxx a lot to my bestest sister...n moreover my angel...love u sweetheart...**

**So friends...long chap na...maza aya?plz jaldi review Karo...cmn...**

**Loves...stay well...**


	4. Humsafar ab tum hi ho

They reached to their home...sweet home..t a,lot...her fav garden...n her white swing...oh!there see...the mango tree she had planted so long ago...how beautiful scenario. ...

Sachin(placed hand on her head):kyu bache...acha laga?

Purvi's eyes were filled with tears...she hugged him tightly..."ha bhai...main bht miss krti thi in sbko...bht zyda...bht..."

Vineet:chl nataunki...andar chl...

Purvi(hit him):mai nataunki hu!main...

Vineet:ouch!kitni zalim dost h yaar tu...

Purvi:tu ulta sidha bat hi q krta h?

Sachin:areeeee...chup ho jao...Vineet sir ne tumhe crime spot p bulaya tha na...

Vineet:wo to Maine shreya KO bhej diya sir...muse bht fever h na...dekhiye...

Purvi:fever h tujhe!chl chl salunkhe Saab KO dikhate h...chl...

Vineet:aaaaaaree...nh...mtlb thk ho jayega...chillaxxx dost!

From behind:

Kya tumlog bahar hi khade rahoge?

They turned n purvi ran n hugged her tightly..."Mumma..."

Mom:purvi...bache...kase ho tum?

Purvi:m bilkul thk hu ma...ap?or ma apki tabiat thk h na...dhyan nh rkhti hogi ap pakka...

Ma:are meri beti...hum bilkul thkk h...Chlo Chlo sab ander Chlo...bht thak gayi hogi meri bachi...

Vineet(raise hand):aunty jee...hum bhi h line m...

Mom(pat his cheeks):pta h beta...Chlo ayo sab...aur Abhijeet aur Daya ne phn kia tha...shaam KO ayega...

Purvi(happily):wow...wowwww...mere dono bhai...kitna miss kiya...

Mom:Chlo ayo...ab kch khalo...

They went inside... Purvi freshened up...now she was feeling much better...but somewhere in her mind he was roaming in her mind... Purvi looked herself in mirror...

Purvi pov: muse mere bhabnayon p control rkhni hi pdegi . kyuki wo muse kbhi mil nh skta...hum ek dusre se bht dur h...bht zyda...hum ek dusre ke liye strangers hain...sirf strangers...par..I still love u kv! Itna...pyaar kyun karti hun tumse! Kyun! Kv..shayad yahi hain..mere pyaar ka anjam! Meri sabsi badi galati thi..tumse pyaar karna kv! But main..kuch nhimkar sakti..I still love u.. and I will always will...

Here on the other side..

Sitting in the car..doing sthg on his mobile...but his mind was still engrossed in her thoughts...

Kv pov: shayad bahoot der kar di maine...tumhe apne dil ki bat kehene main.. bata dia hota toh shayad hum dur na hote purvi...muzhe nhi pata tum kyun gayie...

He took out his cell phone...and looked at the wallpaper...it was the photo of his team..including her...

What i like about photographs... is that they capture a moment that's...gone forever, impossible to reproduce... Isn't it funny...How the memories you cherish. ... before a breakup can become your worst enemies afterwards? The thoughts you...LOved to think about, the memories...you wanted to hold up to the. .. light and view from every angle-it suddenly...seems a lot safer to...Llock them in a box...Far from the light of day and throw away the key...I's not an act of bitterness...It's an act if self preservation... It's not always a bad idea to stay...ehind the window and look out at life...insread..is it? But..main tumse..abhi bhi pyaar karta hun...I still Love u.

Mumbai..

Vineet: hey parii...tu theek hain?

She wiped her eyes...which were flowing wid tears until now...she was feeling pain in head...

Purvi: ha main theek hun..bas I wanna b alone fr sm time..

Vineet: theek hain pari..

He left frm thr..Purvi was thinking about yesterday morning when she met him beside the river...due to case...he wanted to say sonething...but...but kya?kyu aisi lagi ki...kch bht anmol chodke ayi hu mai...aaahhhh!(she hold her head n sat on bed)

Here on the other side..

Sitting on the airport...engrossed in his thoughts...he saw sthg...The tthing which made him smile..

A boy and a girl were..walking on the stairs of the airport...when the girl was about to fal...bt the boy held her..in his protective arms...

Girl: thank u so much arav!

Arav: isha..mere hote hue kuch nhi hoga tumhe...I love u..

Isha: I love u too.

And arav made her stand properly and both of them left..hand in hand..

Kv smiled at them...and heard a announcememt...his flight to Mumbai had arrived...he took his luggage and went and sat inside the flight...looking out of the sky...he remembered once..how once he had...saved her frm falling...

FLASHBACK:

Three people were running behind a criminal...they caught the criminal in some time...

Man: pankaj...leke jao isko...

Panjak took the criminal away..And the other two people were walking down... the stairs while..The girls leg slipped...but the man held her tightly by her waist...both were lost in each other...there was a cute eye lock..The man made the girl..stand properly...

Girl: kv sir apne..muzhe kyun bachaya? Anyway...thax..

Kv: thx kehene ki zaroorat nhi...

Purvi: jee?

Kv: mere hote hue tumhe kabhi kuch nhi hoga...jao!dhyan se kam krna sikho smzi?CID officer ho tm...uncortunately...

Sayin this he went from there...smiled to himself...while purvi was jz lookin at him go...but a smile curved her lips as well..

Purvi pov: kya cheez hain ap kv sir? Kabhi kabhi itna khadoos...aur phr bhi dil ka itna saaf...sir ap...kch to h ap mein...kya hain ap?huhhh!KHADOOS!

FLASHBACK END

Mumbai..

Her eyes were filled with tears...she was again feeling pain in head...she took the support of wall...at the same time Mom entered...she was shocked to see her like this...

Mom(holding her):purvi beta...kya hua tumhe?tum thk ho na?purvi..

On the other side..

Here on the other side..

He smiled to himself...remembered his cherished moments spent wid her...and his promise to her...tht one promise which...he had made to her...

Kv: uss din maine tumse wada kia tha...kabhi kuch nhi hone dunga tumhe purvi...jab tak tumhare sath hun...tumhe kuch nhi hoga...I promise...par...aaj aisa lag raha hain..kuch hone waala hain..kuch aisa jisse...jissa main tumhe kho dunga...oh god...pls protect my love...pls...

Time passed and the flight landed...kv got down...on the airport.. stepped out of the airport...wore his goggles...took his bags..

Kv pov: zindagi kaise khel khelti hain...jis sheher se main dur bhagta tha...jis sheher se mera dardnak ateet..jiske wajah se maine apna pyaar kho dia...ussi sheher mainaaj muzhe jaana pad raha hain...kaisa ajeeb hain yeh pyaar. The worst pain is beyond physical...its the pain of betrayal...they say and it is true... she betrayed me.. shayd uske bad..maine socha tha..kabhi pyaar hoga hi nhi..par I fell for her..But she left me..Purvi..u left me too...it was a betrayal purvi! Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime...but still can't stop loving u purvi! Pyaar karta hun tumse bahoot! Air jaanta hun...yeh sab ke peche kpi na koi wajah hain...isilie aaj main mumbai aa raha hun! Firse...mere pyaar ko hasil karne purvi...I won't let u go!

Purvi's eyes were teary...not of only pain...she was feeling...but she was feeling tht somethng bad is gonna take place...very bad!she wanted to hug him...she wanted to hide herself in his hard chest...

A/N:thnxxxxx to my siso...my darling...my cupcake Neha...without her itni achi bilkul nehi ho pati...

Our joint effort...so guys review soon...n our stories My heart still beats for u &amp; Tu hai ki nehi ki updates bhi milegi...jald hi...

Love u all...

Neha &amp; Srija


	5. Hain fasle tumse na jane kyu

His thoughts got disturbed by a call of a taxi driver..."saab...kaha jayenge..."

Kv(came out of thought):hmmm?haa...CID bureau...

Driver(shock):kya?

Kv(pat his arm):are bhai...daro mat...mai bhi CID officer hi hu...chlo ab jaldi se...

Driver:haa jee saab...ayiye baithiye na...

He sat in taxi...driver was driving carefully...

Kv looked at the side n got a beautiful view of sea...

He:bhai zara ruko yahan...

Driver stopped the car..saab...kya hua?

Kv got down...'5 min rukna mai aya...'

He left the spot leaving him shocked...

He directly went to the sea...the waves were mild there...yet soothing n touching his foot...the mild breeze was kissing him...passionately...

Flash back...

They were standing holding each other's hand...it was a dark night...only the white waves were visible...n these two pair eyes were looking at each other

Kv(cupped her face):Suhani...mai bht pyar krta hu tumse...bht zyda...

Suhani hugged him smoothly..."mai bhi Kv...m bhi jee nh skti tumhare bina...plz never leave me alone..."

Kv:no my sweet heart...your Kv promises u...you will never be alone...

Suhani(smile):I promise u too...I will love u forever...

Fb ended...

His eyes were filled in tears..."kyu toda tumne muse aise Suhani?kyu?pyar krta tha na mai...itna zyda...phir bhi kyu?"

He looked far...n the vast sky...

Kv: Kv Pov: Par aaj main..use dhundhe aaya hun..jisko mere dil ne chuna hain...jo sachme..mere sath rahegi...kabhi dhoka nhi degi...Raat ki tanhai mein,..unko awaaz diya karte hain..Raat mein sitaaron...se unka zikre kiya karte hain...woh ayen ya...na ayen humare khwabon mein...

Hum toh bus...unhi ka intezaa... kiya karte hain...Purvi..tujko hi..mere dil ne chuna hai...tujpe ruke hain kadam...I will b wid u Forever purvi..nt jzt a sec..bt for 7 life's...I promise..u purvi...hum jaroor milenge...aur is bas..milene...tab...honge juda na hum...I Promise u my love! Kabhi nhi chodunga..tumhara hath...

While at the same time...

Purvi n Vineet came to the beach...to make her mood good...Vineet took her here...

Kv was gonna leave the place...but he looked back..."I will love u till my end Purvi..."nd he wrote in sand..."Purvi"...

He left...meantime the name was erased in wave...but a slight impression was still left...n Purvi came...her silky hair was ruffled in air...she touched the water...

Vineet:oyi...kch khayegi?

Purvi:mmm...kch bhi...

Vineet:tu yehi rehna...mai le ata hu...

Kv was in a tea shop...buying tea...quite far from main sea area...

Purvi(Pov): kv..thy say..love is nt abt..hw much months..days..or years..u hv been together...its abt hw mch..u loved each other...every day...pata nhi..kabhi tumne mujse pyaar kia bhi..ya nhi..agar kia..toh aise..chale nhi jaate..muzhe akela chod kar..kyun choda muzhe akela! Muzhe..pata hain kv...Yaaadon me Meri.. tum bhi khoye honge...Khuli aankhon se kabhi...tum bhi soye honge, Mana hasna hai...aada gam chupane ki..Par haste-haste kabhi...Tum bhi roye honge...

A Tear rolled down her eyes...she wiped it..n luked at the stars...n continued...

Yeh dorriyan...yeh tanhai...na sehen karni ki...muzhe himmat hain...aur na hi..taqat...jaha bhi ho kv..pls wapas...aao..mere pas...wapas aao... I Love You..I always will...

She wrote Kv n drew a heart in sand just there where Kv wrote her name...

Vineet too went to the tea shop..."Bhai do tea dena..."

Ye lijiye saab...

Kitna hua?

10/-...

Re chutta nahi h bhai...50/- ka note h...lelo na...

Kya saab...hum garib h...aur abhi to dukan khula...paisa nhi h...

Kv smiled...layiye m chutta kr deta hu...ye lijiye...

He gave him 5 notes of 10/-...

Oh thank u so much...

Chlta h...yr welcm...

Ok...bye ha...

Jee...bye...

He came back with the tea cups...n shocked!

A/N:Hey all..wht doing?late update?reviews kidhar h?hmmm...m very sad...ase nh hoti na...chlo review fast...

Thanks tu all who reviewed..stay well...luv u...Srija &amp; Neha!


	6. Tumse hi ashiqui

She was lying unconscious...Vineet ran..."purvi...kya hua?"

He immidiately called a taxi...n took her to nearby hospital...meantym he informed Sachin...n Daya...

Dr was checking her...

Outside:

Daya:pta nh kya hui h use...kl sham ko bhi dekha...mayus lg rahi thi...meri hasti khilti behen itni chup...

Vineet(tensed):haa sir...na hi kch bata rahi h...kya karu kuch samaz nahi araha...uska ye bar bar behosh hona...

Sachin:kl to airport p bhi wo...

Dr came...

Daya:Dr...dr...purvi.

Dr:hmmm...dekhiye muse lgta h k ek bar CT scan karwana chahye...

Sachin(tensed):kya...kya hua h use..ap kch boliye na...

Dr:dekhiye abhi m kch nh bolna chahta...pehle test hone do..phr...

Sachin:jee...kb krna h?

Dr:abhi kr skte h...if u r ready...

Vineet:haa sure...ap kijiye scan...

Dr:okay...

After scan...Purvi was a bit okay...n feeling better...to see all around...

Daya(hugged her):angel...kya hua h tumhe?batao na...

Purvi:nh pta bhaiya...bs dard hoti h bht...sar m...

Sachin(pat her head):kch nh...sab thk h...chinta mat kro...chlo ab...ghr chlte h...report kl subha...ok?

They took her to car...

Inside car:

Purvi pov: aisa kyun lag rahi hain...jaise kuch hone waala hain...kuch aise jisse..meri lyf bdalne waali hain...kya main..aaj usse milungi? Nhi nhi...usse aaj kaise milungi achanak? Par agar aisa hua toh...kya karungi,..m feelin like huggin him tight...I jst wannab in his protective armz..forever..

A tear slipped down..her eyes...she immediately wiped it..

On the other side..

A man... was standing on the..terrace...looking around...wid his hands in..his pockets...his mind engrossed in her thoughts...

Man pov: kaise dhundhu purvi ko...adress bhi nhi hain...kch bhi pata nhi hain muzhe..kya karti hogi..CID officer hogi..shayad...bas ye phn number hain...e

k bar try karke..dekh leta hu..kismat ne sath dia...toh shayad..utha le purvi..

He dialed the number...no one picked up..he again dalied...no one picked up..he tried many times...still no picked up...now he was irritated...n frustrated...

He texted her..bt still no reply...now it was to much for him..

Kv: kya kar rahi hai ya ladki! Ek bar phn nhi utha sakti kya yaar! Itne msgs karoo!..reply nhi de sakti kya...shayad main hi galat ho...shayad..main hi kuch zyada expect kar raha hun...muzhe lagta hain..mere koshish bekar jaane waali hain...I think muzhe shimla chale jana chahiye wapas...usse dur...is sheher se dur...

He went down...n started packing his bags...when a old man came inside,..

Old man: are kv beta...kaal hi aaya hain..ab kaha ja rahe ho?

Kv: kaka wo..wapas ghar..apka rent de dunga kaka...

kaka: par kyun beta?..itni jaldi? Usse..nhi milna kya...jiske liye..tum shimla se..yaha aaya...

Kv smiled...painfully...

Kv: kaka...muzhe toh bahoot milna hain...par shayad..hamari manzil...hamare raste..sab alag hain...kaka hum wo parallel lines hain...jo sath sath chalte hain...par shayad kabhi milte nhi...is sab sw dur jana hi..theek hain kaka..

kaka: beta..ab pyaar main..yeh sab hota hai na? Kv..muzhe nhi pata tum donno..ke beech kya hua hain..

Par itna keh sakta hun...tum usse sacha pyaar karte ho...aur true love never looses...kv..aisa mat karo...tumhe usse jitna hoga firse kv...yeh shurwat hain...apne pyaar par bharosa karo...beta agar tumhara pyaar sacha hain...duniya ki koi taqat tum..donno ko ek hone se..nhi rok sakti...

Kv was listenin to..all this keenly...he smiled...he was inspired by his words...he thought kaka was rite...

Kv: thank u so much kaka! Ap..sahi keh rahe ho..itni aasani se har nhi maane wala main...

Kaka jst smiled...kv took out his phone...n dailed her number again...bt this time sm1 picked up..he heard a sweet..melodious voice...no doubt that...it was her!

Phone convo:

Kv: Hello...Purvi...

She immediately recognized...The voice...the same voice..which she had heard...some days before...the same voice which...she wanted to hear.. Dying to hear that voice!

Purvi: who is this?

Kv: Purvi...main kv...

Purvi: main kisi kvkonhi janti...

Kv: pls purvi..aisa mat kaho...plss...

Purvi: maina kaha na..main kisi kv ko nhi jaanti...

Kv:(calmly) itni nafrat karti ho..mujse...ki ab pehechan bhi..nhi rahi?.. itne main badal gayie ho tum purvi...muzhe tumse milna hain...aaj rat..10 baje...marin drive...

Purvi: main nhi aane waali...jab main kisi kv ko janti hi nhi...

Kv: agar tumne mujsekabhi bhi pyaar kia hoga...tum zaroor aayogi...zaroor aayogi.

He cut d call..

Kaka: kya hua beta..

Kv: kaka...wo zaroor aayegi...main janta hun..

Kv pov: I knw purvi..tum zaroor aayogi...jitna main tumhe jaanta hun...u will definitely come...

A/N:done!short h na?srrryyy...par itni pressure h hum dono p hi...study ka ki kya kru nh pta...

Phr bhi done ne milke likhi...so plz tl hows our lil effort...

Plzzzz do revw...thnx fr revws guyz...

Tkcr...luv u all...Srija &amp; Neha


	7. Jo hai ab tu hi to hai

**3**

Something shone...in the immense dark...

It was a diamond bracelet...the mild hair was soothing him...giving an unknown pleasure that made him to wait more...

"In rooh me...in dhadkan me...in saanson me...in hawao me...mehekti khusboo me...gulab ki bahar me jiski chehra dil me khilti h...wo tum hi to ho Purvi...

Tumhare liye hi apna sbkch chodker aya hu...sirf tumse milne...apne pyar ka izhaar karne...aur m janta hu Purvi...tum ayogi...tum zarur ayogi..."

The wave hit the rock...but not the mind of the beautiful who was sitting over it...whose mind was filled in confusion...between love &amp; ...

She doesnt know the second factor...she was not well of health...that should be a cause of her disturbed mind but is it really?nothing more?

"Pata nh...par m nh bolna chahti thi apko aise...m to apse pyar krti hu sir...pyar!m apko kbhi hurt krne ki soch nh skti or maine itni kuch bol diya apko...

Par kyu?kyu boli mai aise?kya ho gayi h muse?"

She looked at the vast sky...the darkness &amp; the lil stars...she realized..."is badi si dunia m mai akeli hu...aur koi h...jo muse pane k liye utni dur se aya h...mai unke pyar ko thukra nh sakti aise...kabhi nehi...muse milna h unse..."

She was determined now..."Kv sir...m arahi hu sir...m arahi hu..."

He was looking his watch...one hour passed of the given time...will she come?

"Purvi...tum bhi...tumne bhi aise...par...tum shyd muzse pyar hi nh krti...m hi galat hu...bht galat...par kaka ki batein...

Lekin agar use ani hoti to abtaq to ajati...nh Purvi...or tang nh karunga tumhe...m chlta hu..."

He looked at the bracelet..."ye bhi kahi behti hui nadi me baha dunga...chlte chlte kahi jakar takrayegi...par manzil p nh pouchega...mere pyar k tarah...gud bye Purvi!"

A drop fell from his eyes...a strong man...who didnt waste a single tear in this 8 years he cried for her...he...who had an immense hatred in love...again trusted luv for her...

He...who didnt even talked well to anyone smiled for her...

He who seemed to be heartless dedicated each &amp; every beat of his heart for her!

Nd Today...he's broken again...he moved forward..."mai puri zindegi hi tumhara intazar karunga Purvi...byeehh..."

From behind..."Kvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv..."

His eager eyes looked back &amp; saw the person he was waiting for...tears were rolling from his eyes...of unbound happiness...of getting his love back...

She ran to him &amp; hugged him tightly...he too...when she left Shimla...this two hearts were broken...seperated...nd today by this hug all the distances were erased...

They hugged each other tightly...never let go...tears filled their eyes...both cried out all their pains...all their distances were erased...they felt as if they world was complete...they felt protected in each others arms...in some soothing moments they separated...kv wiped away her tears...cupped her face n kissed her forehead softly...he sat on his knees...

Kv: Purvi main aur der nhi karna chahta... We stood before a crevice, you and I.

We jumped, we landed, we made it.

The jump from the thin, icy surface of strangers, to the glassy surface of acquaintances.

We stood before a chasm, you and I.

We leapt, we landed, we made it.

The leap from the fragile glass surface of acquaintances to the solid rock of friendship

We stood before a cliff, you and I.

We fell, we continued falling, are still falling.

The fall from the hard rock of friendship, to the weightless freedom of lovers.

Now still we are falling, you and I.

Take my hands, be my wings, help me fly!

The flight from the weightless freedom of lovers, to the eternal paradise of heaven.

sweetie,

I want to go with you, from being you and I, to us!

to take our love to the endless heights I know it can reach.

will you take this flight with me?

Purvi will you marry me?

She was shocked...she was happy. She felt as if her dream came true...she was waiting for this moment for long...so many painfull time and finally her waitin came to a end...she nodded in tears...kv got up n both again shared a hug...this hug was soothing...lovin...in some moments they separated...

But destiny didn't want them together it seemed...in some moments her head started spinnin..her vision was getting blur...she couldn't talk anythin...she fainted in his arms...

A/N:hey guyzzz...thnx ol for reviewing!

Plz do review here too...tk cr...luvs...

...Neha &amp; Srija!


	8. Tujhi mein zindegi

**A/N:Hey guyz….m srrry fr making u all wait….but u knw na study &amp; complex zindegi…..hehehehehe…. **

**Ok ok no more talks…..here is your update….short h…..nd ye chap sirf mai hi likhi hu…..Neha busy h…..thts y…..**

**So here we go….pls enjy….:)**

Life is nothing just a game…kisi bhi waqt baji palat sakti h…jo ek tufan ki tarah zindegi ko tabah kr dete h…it is really correct…..tht triumph &amp; disastr are juz two imposters….

He was remembering the lovely moments…the best time of his life…he spent with her….but suddenly her fainting put off all the hopes of his heart…

The momnts were lyk sweet dreams….ankh khulte hi karwi din…nd cruel life….

He minded the time…she accepted him….nd their hug…..meeting of two souls…..nd…. She fainted &amp; her body fell in his arms…..he was shocked…he was just unable to move his sharp brain…..he somehow picked her up &amp; went to hospital…..

Her phn was continuously ringng…but didn't catch his mind…till now…..but he came out of thoughts when the sister called him….

Nurse:sir…..

Kavin:ha….jee boliye…..

Nurse:sir….ap kon h unke?hume patient k relative ka signature chaye…

Kavin:ha….thk h…

Nurse:sir ap kon h unke?

Kavin:mai…mai…..

He was goingn to tell something…..but at the same tym…..someone called from behind,,,"kya ho raha h ha?"

Kavi looked behind…it was Sachin with Abhijeet…..

Sachin:tum kon ho?

Abhi:Kavin tum?

Sachin:Sir ap jante h inko?

Nurse:sir plz….hum patient ka treatment shuru karenge….ap log plz jaldi sign kijiye….koi bi ristedaar..plz sir….

Sachin:ha….par…

Kavi:sir ap sign kijiye…mai apko sab batata hu…plz sir…

Sachin went with him….

Abhi:Kevin,,,,

Kevin:sir….actually m yaha Purvi k liye hi ayah u….

From behind:kya?

It was Sachin….

Sachin:ap kon ho?

Kv:sir m Insp Kavin…from Shimla CID….Purvi ka ex-boss….or mai pehle Mumbai me hi tha…

Nd he told all the story of him n Purvi…..

Sachin hugged him…"mai aj bht khush hu Kevin,,,Purvi agar apke sath khush h to…muse or kch nehi cahye…."

Abhi:ha Kevin….hum sabko ye rishta manzur h…..par….Purvi…..

All the smile of them vanished in a mili sec….

Dr came out…..

Abhi:dr…dr Purvi kaisi h?or…or usko kya hui h?ha….boliye na plz…..

Dr:dekhiye darasal….unhone ek test karwaye the….yehi par..I hope u all know this….

Sachin:ha….bilkul…..to?

Dr:actually…..m very sry to say but….

Kavin:but?

Everyone's heartbeat was fastest….

Here in her home…..

Purvi's mom was in great tension,…..she was just praying to God…..

Kajal &amp; Tarika were in her home…they were tryng to console her…..

Kajal:aunty….sab thk h…ap chinta kyu kr rhi ho…

Tarika:ha aunty plzz…

Mom:meri bachi bs kch waqt pehle hi to ayi…..or ate hi…bhagwan usko salamat rakhe…usko thk rakhe,,,,

She was in great tension….each sec was painful to them…

In hospital:

Abhi:plz bataiye ap…..aise khamosh mat rahoye dr saab…plzzzzzzzz…..

Dr:actually she has brain cancer…..nd this is the last of her 3rd stage…..

Everyone felt lyk the ground under their feet trembled….they felt a great jerk….lyk a current shock…..it was unbelievable…..just totally unblvable…..

Sachin:nai….aisa nai ho skta,…aisa kabhi nehi ho sakta…..mai trust nei karta..ap jhut bole rhea ho…ye sach nehi h…sab jhut…jhu…jhut….

He was gonna be fainted…..Abhi hold him…"Sachin….Sachin sambhalo….plz…."

Kavin was compltly silent….a single drop didn't fall from his eyes….may be the cruelty of life made him stone..

**A/N:Guyz….aj meri sister ki bday h….so chap is for her…..happy bday dear sister…..**

**Nd aj pure din itne ghume ki m so tired now….so plz aj k liye itna hi….will updt next soon..pkka…**

**Thnx fr revews….tc..luvs….God bless all….enjoy summer… ;)…..Srija!**


	9. Love is powerful

**A/N:HEY GUYS...HOW R U ALL?MISSED ALL OF U...BUT ITNI STRESS HAI NA KI UPDATE KRNE KI TIME HI NAHI MILTI...SO SO SORRY...BUT PICHLE CHAPTER MEIN REVWS WERE VERY LESS...WHY?NOT DONE...PLZ DO REVW...IT SUPPORTS A LOT... THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED...LOVES...HUGS...*_***

**OK OK...TALK TO U AT THE END...**

**Here we go...**

Daya(teary tone):dr...kya koi tarika nh h?plz...ap jo bollenge hum krenge...but plz save her...

Abhi(hold dr's hand):plz dr...apke age hum bhik mangte h...plzz...

Dr:are aplog plz aise mat boliye...plzz...be strong...she needs yr support...plz...dekhiye medical science bht age badh chuka h...but humare country me itni improvement nahi hui h abtaq...or more than this her condition is very much critical...koi bhi step lena jaan lewa sabit ho skta h...

Sachin:phir bhi...plz...kch to way hoga na...

From behind:way h Sachin...way h...

They looked behind...yes!it was our Dr Salunkhe.. All faces lit up ..

He moved forward n shook hand with dr with "hello dr...im Dr Salunkhe...forensic expert of CID" Dr(smile):hello dr salunkhe...nice to meet u...

Daya:sir...sir boliye na kya rasta h...

Salunkhe:Daya...dekho uska condition jo h...i mn Dr sahi h...ki koi bhi step lena...its dangerous...bt bolna nai chahye magar...hum ye chance na bhi le to bhi use nahi bacha skte...

Sachin sat down...Salunkhe pressed on his shoulder..."Sachin...let me finish...dekho boss...ye session hum krenge to wo thik bhi ho sakti h...or nai bhi...ye London me hota h...ab age ka dicision aplog lo..."

Kevin:sir hum Purvi ko London ko le jayenge...

Abhi(lookd wth tears):par use kuch ho gaya to?

Kevin(strongly):kuch nhi hoga sir use...mera pyar itna kamzor nhi h...she has to come back...she has to...

Salunkhe(shockingly):kevin tum Purvi se pyar krte ho?

Kevin(smile):khud se zyda... Daya:Kevin...ye dicition...sahi nh hua to?

Kevin:hoga sir...sahi hoga...dr...kb le jana sahi hoga?

Dr:as soon as u can...

Abhi:okay...to kal hi chlte h...m flight ka ticket book krta hu...kon kon jayega?

Daya:boss...ek bar ACP sir ko bata to dena chahye na...

Abhi:yeah rite...Sachin tum log idhar hi ruko...mai or Daya beauru jte h...sir se milne...

They went...

Kevin:dr...hum usse mil skte h?

Dr:ha...zarur...par dhyan se...

He nodded..."Sir..sachin aplog pehle jao..."

Sachin(pat his shoulder):nai kevin...purvi tumhari h...tum jao pehle...tkcr of my angel..ok?

Kevin nodded n entered inside...

Inside cabin

:his angel was lying closing her beautiful eyes...her eyes had a shine...tht snatched his heart...but how much pain she was bearing...it tore his heart into pieces...he controlled nd moved forward...placed hand on her hair...carresing it slowly lovingly...

She opened her cute eyes...smiled feebly...

Kevin:Angel...

Purvi nodded in no...

Kevin:kya? Purvi called him closer...he moved to her...

She said slowly yet sweetly,"Angel bhai bulate h...ap kch or bulao"

Kevin smiled..."oooo...to to to...kya bulaya jaye meri darling ko...mmm..mmm...ha...Princess"

Purvi:wo bhi Daya bhai bulate h...

Kevin(made face):uhh...to...ha...meri Sona...ye koi bulata h?

Purvi smiled..."ha..." Kevin:ufff...kon? Purvi:meri kevin... Kevin:ohhooo... N kissed on her soft cheek...Purvi was feeling lyk the luckiest person of earth...

Kevin:Acha avi kasa lg raha h sona?(sweetly)

Purvi(smile):excellent...

From behind...are are meri behena to apne pati ko pake hume bhul gayi...

Purvi(blushed):oh bhai...are...apko kase pta?btw he is still not my pati...ok?so no chirana...

Salunkhe(pressed her cheeks):ha bilkul...koi bhi meri bachi ko mat chirana...btw purvi u know tum honeymoon pe ja rahi ho...

Purvi(rolled eyes):wht?

Sachin:hmm re...London...tumhare or tumhare pati sorry hone wala pati k liye trip from us...

Purvi:par...kis liye?

From behind:kyu hum apne behen ko gift nai de skte kya...

Purvi looked at them n smiled..."bhaiya..."

Daya came and hold her ear..."punishmnt bhi h...pyar kia or hume batai bhi nai..."

Purvi:are bhai...pta hi nai chla...(lost in his eyes)..kb pyar ho gayi...

Abhi clapped..."wah wah...kya dialouge h behen jii..."

Daya:re Abhi...ruko..lets say abt saza..ready pari?

Purvi nodded n laughed...acha ok...

Abhi:tum dono ke sath...mai or Sachin bhi ja rahe h...tum dono ka prem kahani thode chaupat krne..

. Kevin:wow sir..bht achi bat h...kyu Purvi?

Purvi:bht nai bht bht bht achi bt...itne saalon k bad bhaiyas k sath...love u guys...muaaahhh...(flying kiss)

From behind:caught it...

They looked at the door...it was...none other than Vineet...her besty...

Purvi laughed...oye agaya tu?

Vineet:ha bilkul...hospital me jo mehfil shuru ki h apne..usko kaise miss kare?hmm hmmm...

meantime dr entered...sir abhi she needs rest...aplog plz kal ayiye inko lene...n mam...ap to ghumne bhi ja rahi h...great..

Purvi:re...apko bhi pta h?

All laughed...n wished her bye... Kevi left...he kissed her on lips...n said,"tk cr my love"

She pat his cheeks..."u too...gud nite"

He went...while going they had an eye lock...

Kevin came out..

Abhi:kya acting krte h hum... Said in tears...

Daya pat his arm...

Salunkhe:boss ise sach banao...us ke brain jitna move kregi utni fyn rehgi wo...understood?

All:yes sir...

Abhi:chlo sblog...hum packing krte h...cmn...n baki log yaha ACP sir k sath rehna...dhyan rkhna..ok?

Daya:hmm...tumlog bhi...kl 9 bjr flight h sir..hum purvi ko yehi se pick krenge...

Kevin:sir m aj yaha ruku?plz...

Daya:nai kevin...kl ja rhe ho na...aj aram krlo..cmn...m rukta hu Vineet k sath..ok?

All nodded n went...

**A/N:HOW WAS IT FRIENDS?ACHA NA LAGA BORING LAGA TO BHI BATAO...OK? WILL BE WAITING FOR RESPONSE... LOVE U ALL..TAKE CARE...SRIJA**


	10. Dil de diya hai

A/N:HELLLLLOOOO READERS!KAISE HO AP SABLOG?FINE NA?VERY GOOD...

OH HAAA...THANK U ALL FOR REVEWS...THOUGH LESS BUT NICE TO GET...THANNNKKK YOUUU...LOVE YA...HUGS...'_'

ACHA ACHA AUR NO BAT...AB AGE JAYIYE DOSTON AUR DIL BHARKE ENJOY THE CHAP...

HERE WE GO...

The sun peeped from the horizon...nd the beautiful rays fell over his face...nd his sleeping time got over...

He opened his eyes mildly...nd looked at the sky...which was full of sunlight...

He stood befr the window...n prayed..."bhagwan...bs itna hi dua h ki...use thik rakho...ek jaan me bht se zindegi basi hui h...or use kuch bhi hua to hum sbki zindegion se humesha k liye roshni chli jayegi...or uske zindegi se bhi...jiski jeene ki wajah hi purvi h...Kevin...tumhare ankho me maine apni dost k liye jo pyar dekha h...wo bht sacha h...or usme bht taqat h...bhagwan kre tum dono ka bandhan humesha atut rahe..."

He looked at her face...which had an innocent smile like infants...she is a barbie doll for them...he touched her hairs softly..."kitna jhgda...ladai kia hu tere saath yaar...par aj...bs dil krta h ki tujhe sine se laga lu...or kahi bhi na jane du...tune hi jo jeena sikhaya...dosti k arh me ek naya rishta dia...aj to tujhe khona na mumkin h..."

He removed tears while someone placed hand on his shouder...

He looked n said.."re Sir...itni jldi kyu uthe ap?avi to sirf 6 baj rahe h..."

Daya(smile):bs yaar...ab to m tabhi soyunga thkse jb princess thk hoke ayegi...

Vineet remained silent...nd meantime his phone rang..."excuse me sir...aunty ka call h..."

Daya nodded..n he went outside...Daya sat before her n took her hand in his..."Purvi...hum tumko nahi kho sakte...hume bht takleef hoga angel...plz hume chodke nahi jana...plz"

She opened her eyes...smiling..."jana to nahi chahti...par taqdeer ka khel..."

Daya(shock):Purvi...wo...actually...

Purvi(pressed his hand):bhaiya...mai sbkch janti hu...sabkuch...aplog jb raat ko sb bahar gaye the tabhi maine nurse ko puchi thi...i mn force kia...to usne batai...

Daya:purvi..tum chinta mat kro...hum h na...

Purvi(smile n nodded):mai jnti hu bhai...aplog ho...or ap log jb bt kr rhe the na rat ko mere sath..tbhi I got ki there is smthn wrong...aplog k hasi k piche jo dard thi I could read tht...I could bhai...

Tears fell from his eyes...Purvi removed it slowly..."bhaiya...plz...u r my brave brother na..hmm?"

Daya(teary tone):tum lautogi na princess?

Purvi nodded..."ha bilkul...ap plz ghabrao mat...ok?"

Daya nodded...Meantime Purvi looked at the door nd saw Kevin standing...she smiled...

Purvi:ayiye kevin jee...suprabhat...

Kevin:gud mg purvi...gm sir...

Daya:gm kevin...Abhi or Sachin nai aya?

Kevin:ajayenge sir...mai thodi jaldi chala aya...

Vineet came back...

Purvi:maa thik h re?(worried)

Vineet:ha...ha...thk h..

Purvi:Vinu...I knw evrythn...plz chupa mat ab kch...maa kaisi h?

Vineet:kya?(shockingly)tujhe sb pta h...kase?kb?

Purvi smiled..."mm...CID insp hu..."

From behind:aur meri brave bachi bhi...

it was our ACP sir...smiling...

Purvi tried to sit...

He hurriedly stopped her..."nai nai...bache...tum sote raho..."

Purvi nodded in smile..."sir...I missed u a lot...ap kaise ho?"

Acp(rubbed her head lovngly):mai thk hu beta...tum bhi thk ho jaogi...so no worry..

Purvi(sadly):hmmm...

Daya:kch nai hoga purvi...ab thk ho?

Purvi:bs sar m drd h...

Kevin:dhyan mat do...hm h na...

Acp:kch khalo abhi...chlo cmn...

Nurse came with her breakfast...light fruits...nd milk...

Kevin fed her...sweetly...some teasing from others...

Time went on...Abhi nd Sachin came...

They started...nd reached to airport...ACP,Daya,Vineet,Kajal came with them...

Acp:apna dhyan rkhna tum sb...or meri bachi ka bhi...aur purvi...kevin aur bhaiya k bat manna...

Purvi(smile):sir...mai choti bachi nai hu...

Daya pat her cheeks..."humare liye humesha rahogi...thkse rehna...ok?"

Purvi hugged him tightly...Daya pat her back...

She looked at Vineet..."oye...tu thkse rehna..akar tujhe bht parishaan krne wali hu...samjha?"

Vineet:hmmm...

Abhi:Vineet...cmn...

Purvi:Vinu...my darling...will b bck...

Vineet hugged her silenltly n wshperd..."will miss u"

Purvi:I will miss u too...

Sachin:choti...chlo...ab der ho rahi h...

all bid good bye to them...nd they too...

A/N:SO GUYS...KAISE LAGI?PLZ REVIEW...BUT PLZ REVIEW KARO...NAHI TO LIKHNE KI DIL NAI KARTI H...BE RESPONSIVE PLZ...

WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER SOON...PLZZZ REVIEW...

THANKS FOR READING...LOVE YAA ALL...TAKE CARE...STAY BLESSED...SRIJA.


	11. Your smile makes me smile

A/N:HEY DOSTON...KAISE HO SARE LOG?

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS...NOW HERE PRESENTS THE NEXT CHAPTER...HOPE APKO ACHI LAGE...BTW KISI KE PAS DUO OS KE LIYE IDEA HAI?I REALLY WANNA WRITE ON THEM...BUT KOI ACHI IDEA NAI MIL RAHI...PLZ APLOG K PAS HO TO FORWARD TO ME...*_*

OK OK...NO MORE PKPK...

ENJOY CHAPPY...

here we go...

The flight touched the runway...her heartbeat increased...whts gonna be happen with her...but she still feels happy..."jo bhi ho...pta nai mai zinda rahungi ki nahi...but muse har kadam pe apne family ka saath mil rahi h...isse badi koi bat ho skti h kya?muse mera pyar mil gayi...meri Kevin...bhaiya...or kya chahye insaan ko khushal zindegi k liye?"

Her thoughts got distrbd...when Abhi called her..."Purvi...chlo...hm pouch gaye..."

Purvi:ha?ha...chlo chlo...

They reached to the taxi stand...told him the name of the hotel...n reached...

In hotel:

Sachin:Purvi..tum avi fresh hoke rest kro...journey hui na bht...hm?

Purvi:ok bhai...aplog bhi rest krlo...

They nodded nd went...after freshening...

Kevin entered into her room...she was standinh over the balcony...he placed hand on her shoulder...she looked at him nd smiled..."are tum?"

Kevin hugged her from behind..."yes my luv...dawai li ho?"

Purvi:ha li hu...apne khana khaya?

Kevin nodded..."hmm...Purvi?"

Purvi:bolo...

Kevin:niche chlo na...ek park h...n bagiche bhi...

Purvi:mmm nai kevin...dil nai kr rahi h...sorryy...

Kevin(pat her cheeks):its ok my darling...chlo ayo...so jao...

Purvi:hmm...

She lied on the bed...Kavin was rubbing hands on her forehead...after sometym...Purvi suddenly opened eyes..."kv.."

Kevin:ha bolo...soi nh tum?

Purvi:nh wo...

Kevin:bolo na...kya hua..koi taklif?

Purvi:tum kbhi nh jaoge na...muse chodker...

Kevin:nai purvi...mat socho itna...plz...m humesha hu tumhare sath...tum kahi bhi akele nh ho...

Purvi hold his hand tightly nd slept...

One hour passed...Kevin too slept there in sitting position...after sometime he felt something...nd woke up...

Kevin(shocked):purvi...tum

Purvi:are meri jaan...uth gaye...very good...chlo jaldi tayar ho jao...or ha...thode smartly ready hona...akhr Ms Purvi ki boy friend ho...

Smiled...

Kevin:are par...kyu?dekho..hm kahi nh ja rahe...tum plz...yaar...

Abhi came...'are kevin...chill...kuch nh hoga...dr aye the...nd chck kiye use...or dawai bhi dediye...kl se uski session start hogi...to aj purvi enjoy kerna chahti h...karne do na...

Kevin:are sir ap logbhi...nh sir..plz wo thk ho jaye phr...

Sachin:Kevin...hum zyda dur nh ja rahe h...

Kevin:sir...she is nt fyn..

Purvi:ok...m not fyn...hum nh ja rahe h...happy?

Abhi:purvi ek sec...

Purvi:bhai plz...maine kaha na...m nt fyn...plz...m nt willing to go...bye.

She went to balcony...trio looked at each other helplessly...kevin assured them..."sir aplog jaiye niche...hum ate h do min me..."

Sachin n Abhi happily gave him a thumbs up...nd went...kevin moved to see his angel...who was sadly looking at the busy road...he placed hand on her arms...nd hugged sidely...

Purvi jerked nd moved..."plz sir..."

Kevin:sir?abhi bhi...acha...lgta h meri sona bht gussa h...hmmm..

Purvi looked at him nd harshly said..."aur to bs kch din...phr to m nh karungi tumko parishan...na m rahungi na..."

Kevin placed hand on her lips..."ssshhh...plz...ye muse dobara na sunna padhe...ok?ab chlo"

She moved her face to the opposite..."nh jana muse..."

Kevin kissed on her cheeks..."plllllzzzz sweetheart..acha sorry...ye dekho naak pakadta hu..."nd he hold ears...;);)

Purvi laughed like kid..."ooo...to ye apka naak h?"

While pointing to his ears...kevin..."ooo shit...srryyy...hehe...bhul gaya tha"

Purvi was laughing...her laughs...smile...happiness makes him to lose himself in other world...a dreamland...

Kevin:aww...chlo chlo...

Purvi:ready ho jao...m waiting here...

He nodded n went...came back after sometym...

Purvi:kv...hum na ice cream khaynge...wo na m ate ate dekhi hu...parlour...

Kevin:okk madam..ab chle?

Purvi nodded...

Nd hold her hand and went...

A/N:10 REVIEWS ONLY..OKAY...M FINE WITH THIS...CAUSE M LOVING THIS STORY BY HEART...ND WRITING ONLY TO FEEL HAPPY...

THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWS...TKCR...

PLZ REVIEW HERE TOO...LOVE YAA...SRIJA.


	12. Cz u r the one

A/N:HI FRNZZZ...KASE HO APLOG?M BACK WITH MY NEW CHAPTER...

SO SORRY FR LATE UPDT..BUT SCL STARTED SO BUSY U KNOW...CHOLLYYY...

PLZ READ &amp; REVIEW...

here we go...

She streched her arms...n smiled lazily yet beautifully...the rays of sun was showering on her face...making her a part of cosmos...

Aaah...the beautiful of London..."Never did Sun more beautifully steep"

She touched the blooming rose...nd felt the softness..."m really very lucky...aj..meri life ka itni badi din...pta nh zinda bhi rahungi ki nh...bt life is complt...sbke pyar...sath...or kya chahye..."

She moved to her room...but before entering she looked at the side room where HE was in deep sleep...

She peeped nd looked at his cute face...she entered nd sat beside him...placed hand on his cheek...he moved a bit...nd hold her hand tightly...

She smiled...rather laughed silently...while caressing his hairs...nd whspered in his ear..."kevin..."

Kevin(placed head on her lap):hm...(still in sleep)

She:I luv u...

Kevin:me too...(while looking with half opened eyes)

Nd he visualized the beauty...the blooming rose of morning of his heart...he touched her cheeks which was soft as velvet...

She:gd mg kevin...

Kevin:very gd mg my treasure...

She got up nd was going but he pulled her nd she fell on his chest...they were lost in each other...Purvi came out of dream..."chodo..."

Kevin:kyu?

Purvi:plzz...(puppy eyes)

Kevin quickly kissed on her cheeks...n left her...she laughed nd went...

Kevin:cant lose u...cnt...impossble...

"We too cant lose her..."

He looked nd saw her two brothers were standing...he smiled..."kitni ajib bt h na sir...hmko tensn ho raha h...or use dekho..."

Sachin:my angel is tht mch charming to win death too...

Abhi:hm...Kevin ab hume nikalna h..tmlog tayar ho jao...

They nodded...

After two hours...

They were in hospital...nd in the cabin of the experienced oncologist...

Abhi:sir...wht can we do?

Dr:Mr Abhijeet...can I say anythn in front of her?

Purvi(straightly):yes absolutely...

Dr:okay dear...so let me clarify sth...tht is there are two type of treatments whch we do here...one is Radiation therapy which we do 5 days in a week nd its lifelong...n the other is surgery...n as her condition is much heavy I refer the second option...we will cut the tumor out of her brain...

Sachin:chances?

Dr:yes here lies the qstn...telling u frankly...brain is the most sensitive area of body...even a single cut can be very dangerous...nd chances is...

All the faces were looking to him...his one answer can decide evrythng...

In Mumbai:

Daya was looking at the laptop..but his mind was in sm other world...

Acp sir who was asking him fr d report fr 5 mins nw jerked him..."Daya..."

He came out of his thoughts...nd looked at him..."sorry sir...ha boliye sir.."

Acp:Daya wo report ready h?

Daya:kon..konsi report sir?

Acp:re current case ki...jo tm bana rhe ho ...

Daya looked at laptop..."ohh...ha ha sir...bs print krdeta hu..."

Acp:Daya...chinta hm sbko h...par...kch nh hogi use...bharosa rkho beta..

Daya's eyes were teary..."pta nh sir..bht dil kr raha h use dekhne ka...par..."

He went out of beauru...

Acp sir heaved a sigh...

In London:

Sachin:plz dr...say...

Dr:only 25%...

All the heartbeats stopped fr a sec...

Kevin:what?

Dr:yes...see...medical is scientific not miracle...evry single thng occurs with a scientific reason...not by any magic...so I wont give u useless hope...now plz make yr mind strong...cz she has to bear a lot pain of head now...nd u guys need to support her...now its your choice...

Purvi:m ready of surgery...

Making evryone stunned she answered strongly..."bcz evry human being is mortal...ya today ya tomrrw...so m ready dr..."

A/N:I KNOW VERY SHORT CHAPTER...BUT ABHI PADHNI HAI...SO...PLZ ISSE KAAM CHALALO...WILL UPDATE VERY SOON...PKKA..

REVIEW PLZ..

LUV YA..SRIJA


	13. Sun saathiya

A/N:HI GUYZ...SO LESS REVIEWS...BROKE MY HEART.. :( :(

PLZ KEEP REVIEWING...

Ok...

Here we go...

She was a CID cop...nd she proved it today...her strongness also made them to think positive...

They came out of cabin...Purvi was already feeling dizzy...she hold the wall...nd placed hand on her forehead..

Kevin(holding her):purvi...purvi...kya hua...

Purvi(teary):bht dard...aaah...kevin...

Sachin hurriedly went to ask dr...nd came out in min...

Sachin:kevin..use ye dawai do...jaldi..

Abhi:mai pani lata hu...

He came back soon with fresh water...purvi took pill with the help of kavin..nd sat on the chair...

Kavin hold her tightly...nd sidely hugged her...purvi too felt secured while burrying head in his hard chest...

Abhi:sachin...

Sachin:sir dr ne kaha ki hum ye ek hi dawai continue karenge...agar zarurat ho bht to unse contact kru...

Abhi nodded...nd looked at kevi...smiled sadly..

Sachin:sir...

Abhi:kitne cute h na dono...ajkl sacha pyar to milta hi nahi...in dono ko mila magar...kismat ka khel dekho...(tear fell from his eyes)

Kevin(rubbing her head):purvi...dard ho rahi h avi v?

Purvi just nodded her head in no...

Kevin:to chale?hotel...agar tum thik ho to...

Purvi nodded...

She stood up nd Kavin hold her...

Abhi:jao tum teeno...m ata hu abhi ...

All nodded nd went...Abhi moved to dr's cabin...

After 10 mins...

He too came back...Purvi was luckily fine then...nd was playing games in mobile...Kavin nd Sachin were talking...

They started...and as the journey was quite long...they decided to do lunch...

Purvi:par muse bhuk nahi h..

Sachin:meri ladli..thodi si khalena...ok..?

Purvi:mmm...mere liye nai lena kch..m aplogon se hi kha lungi...

They smilingly nodded...

It was an outstanding weather...light snow nd sunlit day...they basically purvi was enjoying a lot...after sometime they parked in front of a hotel nd got down...

Abhi gave order...

Purvi:mai bol rahi thi ki..agar hum aj kahi ghumne chale to?

Kavin:are purvi..tabiat kharb h na...

Nd by seeing her gesture he stopped..."okok thik h...kaha jayenge?"

Purvi happily jumped..."yeppiiee!"

Abhi:is nam ka koi jaga h?yepie...

Purvi laughed..."offhoo bhaiya..."

Lunch came...nd it was soup...

Purvi:yuck..u guyz r really old...only soup?

Kavin:jee..or ap yehi khayengi...

Sachin:come pari..chlo mooh kholo...

They fed to her...while teasing nd laughing...

It was 4 pm...when they left hotel...Sachin nd Abhi thought of a plan...of leaving kavi together...

Sachin:Purvi...tmko ghumna h na

Purvi(nodded):ha...kyu?

Abhi:m bht tired hu...nh ja skta...

Sachin:aur m to chlne layak bhi nh hu...bhttt tired...

Purvi(sad):ok...thk h...chlo chlte h hotel...

Abhi:kyu?kavin tum le jao na use...ghum lo...thori...

Kavin(surprise):sir mai?

Sachin:haa...cmn...jeelo apni zindegi...

They both moved leaving kavi statue...

Kavi looked at each other nd hugged each other...

Kavin:lets move...to live...

Purvi nodded nd hold his hand...

Sun saathiya...mahiyaa...

Barsa de..ishqa ki...sahiya...

Kavin:lets go to...mmmmm...haa...chlo...

Purvi:kaha

Kavin silently hold her hand...nd hired a taxi ...after smtym...they reached...

That awsm sight...complt silent...juzzz this couple...the sun was setting in the horizon...

Purvi:ye hum kahan agaye...

Kavin:pyar ki raho per...this is The Westminster Bridge...

Purvi(surprised):sach?

Kavin:haa...sach...

Purvi:wowww...love u kv...thnxxxx...fr takin me here...

Her soft hair was messed up in wind...he touched her cheeks...nd removed them...she closed her eyes in pleasure...they were lost in each others eyes...

Hand by hand they were walking slowly...meantym snow started falling...

Purvi(spread hands):omg...lovely...

Kavin kissed her hand..."u r more pretty mah luv..."

Purvi blushed...it was dark...nd the white snow...a sight so touching to its majesty...they were enjoying a lot...this was the time for togetherness...to luv...n to be luved...

A/N:HUH...DONE!SORRY...SCL KE KARAN M LATE...

PLZ REVIEW...SRIJA


	14. There bina

A/N:Hii! Shocked na. Hmm dida didn't wanna continue this bt we will. So we will continue this! Sorry! Khushi dear was d Os was for u. Glad u liked it. Nd this chap is..Pls don't kill us after readin this..

Here we go...

Days passed..Purvi's health was worsin..she knew she didn't..hv much time..she wanted to enjoy lyf..in d time which she had..bt tht was not enough..she wasn't afraid of death..she was jz afraid after who..what will b his condition..will HE b Alrite? HE to somewhere knew..she had less time..though he didn't except tht..

Today was d day..of her operation she was laying on d hospital bed..saline, oxygen mask nd blood..attached to her..her eyes were open..all her loved ones were wid her..

Purvi: Kv..Muzhe tumse Ek wada chahiye..

Kv: Wada? Kaise Wada..

Purvi: Yahi ki..mere jaane Ke bad..u will move on..SHAADI kar loge..

Abhijeet: Purvi..Yeh kya Keh rahi ho..tumnhe kch nhi hone waala..

Kv: Purvi..Yeh mai nhi karne waala...mai jaanta hu operations will..b sucsessfull..nd uske bad agar mai SHAADI karunga..Toh sirf aur sirf..tumse kisi aur se nhi..Kyunki koi. Aur..uss khadoos ko..sehen nhi kar sakta..

He smiled..she to smiled fakely..

Vineet: Parii..khc nhi hoga tuzhe..

Kv: Purvi..Pls Aisa negative mat Socho..tum Meri jaan ho..agar tumhe kch ho Gaya..mai nhi Jee paunga..

This bought tears..in her eyes..wht wuld he do..widout her? What wuld b his reaction..Whn he will hear..tat..she is know more..

Kv: Are..jaan don't cry..I cant c u in tears..

Acp: Purvi beta..Bhagwan hai na..kch nhi hoga tumhe..Vishwas Karoo mera..

Abhijeet: Purvi..aur khabardar agar..firse aise kuch bat ki Toh..agar aisa dubara Kaha..Toh toh..

Vineet: Toh hum tumse..bat nhi karnegnge..

Sachin: Ha..

She jz smiled..

Purvi pov: Aisa mat kijiye..bahoot kam Waqt hai..mere pass..

D nurse came inside..nd said..

Nurse: Opearation ka..Waqt ho Gaya hai..patient ko Andar le jaana..hoga..

Acp: Theek hai..

Doctor nd some ward boys..came n were taking..Purvi inside d operation theatre..Kv held her hand..tightly she smiled..wid tears..they were jz abt to take her inside..Whn she told them to stop..for a min..

Purvi: Kv..aage badh Lena..Meri aakhri icha hai..pls Kv..pls..

Kv: Purvi Yeh tum..kuch nhi hone waala tumhe! Doctor sahab..Andar le jaiye pls..doctor sahab..kch hoga nhi na..

Doctor: We will..try our best..

He assured Kv..nd went inside..d surgery started..Kv was restless..he was roaming..in d door of d hospital..While Vineet was continoulsy praying..Kv felt sthg..was gnna happen..sthg bad was gonna happen..as if his lyf was gonna change forever..

In some time..d doctor came out..wid a heavy heart..everyone ran to him..he removed his mask..

Kv:(scared) Wo wo..theek Toh hai h..boliye na..

Doctor: Dekhiye..ap shan't ho jaiye..

Kv: Nhi reh sakta mai..shant ap pls..

Acp: Doctor..pls batayie..aise chup kyu hai ap..pls..

Doctor: M sorry..hum unhe nhi BACHA sake..

This line..pierced everyone's heart..like anything..Kv was shocked..he didn't know how to react..he felt as if..he Shuld kill d doctor..what did d doc jz say..he culd nt save her..how is this possible..

He said nthg..bt ran inside..d operation theatre..the she was..her lyfless body..covered wid oxygen mask..he ran inside..nd held her hand..tightly..

Kv:( crying) Jaan..jaan utho..pls jaan..u can't leave me..nhi chod Ke jaa sakti..Muzhe! Wapas Aao..Tumne Wada Kia tha..kahi nhi Jaogi..pls jaan..I cant live wid out..u..plss..

D others came runnin..nd saw kv's condition..they felta as if sm1 stapped a dagger..in their hearts..their beloved Purvi..was gone..nd Kv was..Abhi nd sachin ran..to him..He kept his head..besides her body..

Abhijeet:(tears) Kv..sambhalo apne ap ko..u hv to b strong..

Kv:(cryin) Sir..pls Purvi ko bolo na..uth ne ke liye..pls sir..pls..Dekho na..jag hi nhi Rahim..

Sachin: Kv! Tum yaha se chalo..pls..

Kv: Nhi..mai Apne Purvi..ko chodkar nhi jaunga..plss

Abhijeet nd Sachiin..took him outside...

A/N:Guyz done!I knw u will say to do miracle...but real lyf me magic ka koi jagah nhi h...hm kisiko cancer k 3rd stage se wapas nh la skte...hmm?

Sorry again...if anyone's feeling us hurt ...plz review...Neha &amp; Srija.


	15. Tu hi to dunia

So guys. WE saw ur reviews nd kya lagta hai ha apko. Miracles hote hai? Agar miracles hote koi mara hi nhi hota. Sabko APNA apna pyaar mil jata. Guys pls I m trying to show d reality of lyf. Nd ha KAVi story hai. So? It doesn't mean tat every love story has a perfect end. Nd 2 more chaps left. Sorry no miracles. Sorry!

Chapter 16:

Today was d day..today was d day..Whn he had to..bid a gudbye..to his love..his lyf..his world..who was no more..today was d anteem sanskar..of Purvi. Her body was laying thr..lifeless Kv was sitting..besides her body..his face was blank..to tears..nthg.

Everyone else..was worried..nd was in tears..they lost Purvi..Abhi lost a sister like figure..while sachin lost a best friend..bt d lost of Kv was..irripearable..he lost his love..

Acp: Kv..Hume body le jaani hai..

He kept num..Nd stood up..his eyes were dry..he wasn't uttering..a single word..Abhi, Daya sachin..nd Vineet picked up..her body..while he was walking..Infront of them..wid a pot wid..string tied to it..

They reached d Samsan ghat... D pandit covered her body..wid chunks of wood..nd set fire to one of it..nd handed it to Kv..who was standing..emotionless Thr..he lit d fire..to d chunks..in some moments..it was burnt..nd left behind..were some ashes..wid some memories..they took d ashes..nd left FRM thr..

Shreya, nd Tarika..were shedding tears..in purvis house..everyone came thr..Kv went nd sat..down on d sofa..starring at d floor..Abhi went to him..

Abhi: Kv..tum

Kv: Pls sir..meko akela chod do..pls.

Daya: Par Kv..

Kv: Pls sir..

Sachin: Theek hai Kv..

nd everyone..left d house..Tears rolled down..Kv's eyes..he sat on d floor..his hands on his knees..his eyes were red..in some moments..his face was swollen..he luked at her pictures..which were her last..memories..now for him..

He got up in tears..went towards those pictures..kept his hand on them..those were her pictures..in which she was smiling..

Kv:(in tears) Oyee..Aise Haso mat mujpe..senior hu tumhara..Aur boy friend bhi..Khud has rahi ho..aur Muzhe rulake chali gayie..ha..Aisa acha lagta hai? Yeh Shobha nhi feta..ek CID officer pe..ek Toh hasna band Karoo..Yaa fir..his voice chocked..wapas aaa..jao..Pls..he shouted..WAPAS as jao! Wapas as jao PurviI! Plsss! Nhi Jee sakta..TUMHARE bina! Plsss jaan! Plss!

He saw sthg..under her frame..which was kept on..d table..it was a small box..thr was a envelope..he luked at it..nd thr was one more..small box inside it..first he openaned d envelope..

Kv,

Mai tumse bahoot pyaar..karti hu..MAI jaanti hu mere death..Ke bad Tum apne ap ko..nhi sambhal paoge..toot jaoge..Kv mai chahti ho..lyf mai aage badh jaana..SHAADI kar Lena..Pls Kv pls..

Kv tum jaana chahte the..hai na mai tumhe Shimla mai..chodkar Kyu gayie thi..yahi ek reason tha..mai jaanti thi tum..MUJSE bahoot karte the..mai bhi tumhe chahti thi..Kv lekin mai majboor thi..doctor ne meko Bol dia tha..I don't hv mch time..hala Ki 1st stage..pe tha tab..lekin mere bachne Ke chances bahoot..kam the..Uss Waqt tumhe batake..dukhi nhi karna chahti thi..

Pls Kv..Muzhe ek buri yaad..samajkar bhul jaana..hum ek dusre Ke liye..bane the Kv..lekin Bas ek sath rehena..Manjoor nhi hai..Kv mai hamessha tumhare sath hu..physically nhi..bt tumhare sath..har Waqt i m thr..I live in u Kv..I live I. Ur heart..jab bhi meri yad aayien..uss box mai JO hai..use dekhna..

Mai chahti hu..jab bhi tum Muzhe..yaad Karoo tumhare lips Ke..ek smile ho..na aankho mai aasu..I love u Kv..nd I always will..

Sirf Tumhari

-Purvi

He opeaned d box..thr was a locket..wid 'P' pendant on it..he took it in his..hand nd rubbed his hand..on it..it was her locket..d one which se used..to wear..everyday..everymin..

D letter was covered..wid his tears Uptil now..he placed d locket..nd d letter near his heart..

Kv: I love u too PURVI..nd I always will..u r mah last..nd first love..

Nd he sat down..wid his back..touching d wall..wid tears in his eyes..in her memories..

*Every love story doesn't hv a perfect end*

A/N:PLZZ REVIEW…WILL BE WAITING..TKCR….SRIJA N NEHA!


End file.
